Boredness
by Fallingwithstyle42
Summary: My question is: What do the toys do when they have absolutely nothing to do?
1. Silent Speedball

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters (but I do own people when it comes to silent speedball).**_

**Silent Speedball**

"Hey everyone I have an announcement… I'm bored." Buttercup yelled. All of the toys were sitting down staring at the floor.

"No! Really?" Hamm replied sarcastically.

"What could we do?" Rex asked.

"We could watch T.V.?" Dolly suggested.

"Nothing's on."

"Internet?" Slinky asked.

"Crashed… don't ask." Trixie replied.

"Eat chips and stare at the floor?" Jessie suggested.

"We're already doing that." Woody replied.

"We're not eating chips,"

"We can't eat… we're toys."

"Ya never know until you try."

"How bout we play silent speed ball?" Buzz suggested. "YEAH!" they all yelled and got up. He scanned the room until he found a Nerf ball small enough so that they can play.

"Since we don't have any fingers, we'll be the judges." Dolly said to everyone while motioning over at Buttercup, Hamm, and Slinky. They all nodded. "Alright then so here are the rules: No talking or laughing, No dropping the ball, No snake eyes…"

"Just say go already!" Jessie said desperately.

"Fine… go!"

Buzz threw the ball over at Chuckles who threw it over to Mr. Potatohead, who threw it to Rex, who missed. "Sorry Rex. Your out." Dolly said.

"My arms are never long enough!" He cried and took a seat on the floor. "Don't worry Rex. You get to be a judge now." Slinky said. Rex smiled.

Mr. Potatohead picked up the ball and motioned across the room to Jessie that he was going to throw it to her. She nodded and he threw the ball. She violently threw herself on the floor and caught the ball. Everyone was dying to burst out laughing when she grabbed her side and mouthed "ow!" Once she recovered, she threw the ball over to Woody, who threw the ball over to Totoro, who threw the ball over to Buzz, who gently threw it to Jessie. She exhaled in relief and threw it to Mr. Potatohead who missed. He groaned as he threw the ball back to Jessie and took a seat next to Rex.

"One foot!" Dolly yelled. They all hoped on one foot and Jessie fell over. "WHY ME?" She mouthed while the others were doing their best to stifle their laughter.

Jessie got up and threw the ball to Trixie who threw it to Bullseye, who kicked it in the air towards Woody who caught it. The game went on for about half an hour until the only ones left were Woody, Buzz, and Jessie. Woody threw the ball to Jessie who caught it and pointed behind him. "What? Oh." He covered his mouth wit his hands. "OUT!" Dolly yelled. Jessie smiled in victory and waved bye to him as he sat down next to Totoro.

Her eyes fell on Buzz and he gulped. She nodded at him and threw the ball to him and he caught it. They kept on passing the ball back and forth until…

"One hand." Dolly said. They both put an arm behind their backs. Apparently, it wasn't as hard as it looked because they had no trouble with it.

Then, Jessie had an idea. She threw the ball to Buzz. Before he threw it back to her, she cheesily* blew him a kiss and winked at him which caused him to loose focus and he threw the ball towards the audience. They all screamed. "Buzz you're definitely out." Dolly said surprisingly calm.

Jessie started jumping up down "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

"Temptress…" Buzz silently said to himself. Then he was tackled down to the floor and Jessie showered him with kisses allover his face. "Thanks for letting me win."

"Uh… you're welcome." He said pulling her off of him to stand up. "So… do I win anything?" She asked Dolly. She thought about it for a moment. "Yes! Here's your prize." And then Dolly gave her a hug. "Better than nothing." Jessie said hugging her back. They pulled away from each other and they all sighed.

"Now what?"

***Is this even a word? Whatever.**

**YAY! FREE OREOS FOR EVERYONE! *hands you a packet of Oreos* **

**What do you wanna see in this story? I have a poll on my profile… go check it out! I'm excited, I finally wrote this after planning it for sssooo long. Ok... Bye lol- PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**


	2. Pool Party

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters.**_

"Hey guys! Guess what mommy got me!" Bonnie said to her toys when she came home from Al's Toy barn. She held up a Barbie poolside dollhouse box*. "Let's have a pool party!"

She opened the box and took and setup the house and the pool. And then she kept on running back and forth from the bathroom with a cup of water to fill up the pool.

"Bonnie! Dinner!" She heard her mother yell.

"Why now?" She asked her toys. She stood there waiting for a response and then quickly gave up. "Coming!" Once she left the room they all came to life and walked towards the pool. "Oh cool! A pool! Hey! That rhymes! Ha-ha" Buttercup said while inspecting it.

"How deep is it?" Dolly asked.

"I don't know." Woody responded and then he gave them all a devious grin. "Well…Let's find out!" And then he pushed Jessie in and they all burst out laughing… well all except Buzz. After a few minutes, they stopped when she didn't come back up to the surface. "Um… Cowgirls can swim right?"

All of a sudden, a hand broke out from the surface and everyone screamed. It grabbed Woody's boot and dragged him in the water. A few seconds later, Jessie came out from the water and giggled. "AND WHAT?" She yelled at Woody who was still under the water.

Woody came up from the water with a death glare. "You shouldn't have done that…" she laughed some more at that comment.

"OH, YOU WANNA GO, COWBOY? YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT ON!"

"OH IT'S ON ALRIGHT!"

And then she grabbed him in half nelson and started drowning him, but ( somehow) he was able to get a hold of her and started drowning her. They took turns drowning each other until they were too tired to fight back and everybody had stopped laughing. They both sat on the pool's deck exhausted.

"So how deep is it again?" Dolly asked.

"Just go in." Woody responded breathlessly.

"Alright… CANNONBALL!" And she jumped in and everyone soon followed her in the pool… except one.

"Buzz! Come in! The water's great!" Jessie yelled over to Buzz, while dipping her boots in the water.

"I can't. I'm an electric toy." He said sadly.

"Aw, Buzz! You're making us feel guilty!" Hamm yelled. Jessie stood up, and walked over to Buzz and grabbed his arm.

"Com'on Buzz! I got an idea." She said with a devious smirk and lead him to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the toys just enjoyed their little pool party. They put the song "Party like a Rockstar" by Shop Boyz, on Bonnie's stereo*. They decided it set the mood the best. They sang along.

_Party like a rock,_

_Party like a rockstar._

_Party like a rock,_

_Party like a rockstar._

_Party like a rock,_

_T-t-totally dude!_

All of a sudden, the door burst open. They all screamed thinking it was Bonnie, and the let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was just Buzz and Jessie, and then they all screamed again when they saw what they were holding. In one hand they were both holding a water gun (small enough for a toy to hold), and in the other hand, they were dragging a blanket filled with water balloons.

They all got out of the pool and started to run around the room, while Buzz and Jessie squirted them and threw water balloons at them. They're goal was to hit or squirt everyone at least on time. But only one toy was too fast for them.

"We're gonna get ya, Woody." Woody had heard from under the bed. He took a few steps back until he bumped into someone. He whipped around and saw Buzz standing there holding the water gun up to Woody. Then Jessie came under the bed with her water gun and did the same. "NNNOOOO!*" Woody yelled as they both squirted his face. Once they finished, they both giggled as Woody wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Bonnie alert!" They heard someone yell. They all panicked, especially Woody. '_What is she gonna say when she sees this mess?' _But before he could do anything Bonnie walked in. All he could do was watch her from under the bed. "Kay! I'm-"And she gasped when she saw all of the popped water balloons and all of her toys all wet. Then she heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Ha-ha, Very funny dad.*" And she picked up all of the water balloons and went to go throw them out. Buzz and Jessie fell on the floor clutching their stomachs laughing while the others just gave them a death glare.

**1*. I used to have one of those. *sighs* I wonder what ever happened to it.**

**2*. Lol Bonnie listens to rap.**

**3*. Slow motion **

**4*. My dad would sssooo do this to me, just so I could learn to clean my room.**

**I was gonna do something else for the second chapter, but I just had to do this one instead. I'm supposed to be doing school right now, but Toy Story is more important. Aw man… now I wanna go swimming. BYE- PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**

**Next Chapter: Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare (I love to makeup things as you can see)**


	3. Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters.**_

**Happy reading, peoples!**

"Ugh… I'm bored…again." Buttercup said. Bonnie was at Sunnyside and like how they always do when they are bored, the toys were sitting in a circle… staring at the floor…saying any random thought that came to mind.

"What do _you_ want to do then?" Woody asked tracing the wood design on the floor. Buttercup thought for a moment.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" He exclaimed. A couple of giggles came from the crowd while others just coughed.

"Oh boy…" Buzz said nervously, looked at Jessie who was playing with her hat, pretending that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

Dolly laughed nervously and then gasped when she got an idea. "We should play spin the bottle with a twist, just to make it less awkward."

"What kinda twist?" Hamm asked.

"Find a bottle and I'll show you." The crowd groaned.

"I'm too lazy to get up… you go get it since it was your idea." Woody said to Buttercup.

"Fine…" And he got up and searched the room for a bottle. A few minutes later, he came back with a nail polish bottle. "Will this work?"

"Yeah, whatever you can find." Dolly said picking up the bottle. "Ok, so here's how it goes..."

"Wait, if you guys are gonna play, I'll take the kids somewhere else." Mrs. Potatohead said.

"I'll be joining her too. She could use some assistance" Mr. Pricklepants said as they both walked out of the room with the peas and the LGMs.

"And Jessie, make sure the Mr. doesn't kiss anyone!" Mrs. Potatohead said quickly before the door closed.

"With or without me, I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen." She said kiddingly to Mr. Potatohead. "Oohh!" the crowd said while laughing.

"Ownage!" Woody said while giving her a high-five.

"I'm just messing with ya." Jessie said while Mr. Potatohead giving a noogie. He pushed her away and fixed his hat. "Yeah, you're lucky that I'm in a good mood, today."

"Anyways…" Dolly said "This is a game I like to call: Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare."

"Oh, I love this game already." Hamm said.

"So, you spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on, they have to pick truth or dare. But here's the catch, you don't get to pick …the bottle spinner does."

"I'm panicking now." Jessie said.

"Yeah, you should be, Jessie." Mr. Potatohead said.

"Well then let's start! I guess I'll go first, since I invented the game." Dolly said spinning the Bottle. It landed on Woody.

"Hmmm" Dolly pretending to think. "For Woody… I'll pick dare!" Woody was freaking out. '_Oh gosh'_

"I dare you to have a make out session with the floor, with tongue." She said.

"That's it?"

"Oh! And you have to say your crush's name while doing so." Woody hesitated at first, but it _was_ a dare… he had to do it.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Until I say stop." She said with an evil grin. Woody gave a disgusted look before leaning down and kissing the floor. Everyone laughed hard. They watched him make out with it for about 5 minutes.

"Oh Doll- I mean Bo! Oh Bo!" Woody moaned. The toys were laughing to the point that they were suffocating.

"OK! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Dolly yelled feeling awkward. Woody sat up and wiped his mouth. "My turn now, right?" He asked her. She nodded and he spun the bottle. It landed on Hamm. "I pick truth, since I have no good dares right now. Out of all of the girls here, who do you have a crush on?"

He thought about it. "I always found Jessie kinda cute… no" He shook his head. "More like EXTREMEY HOT!" Everyone looked at Jessie who was staring at Hamm in horror.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Buttercup said. Jessie's eyes got even bigger when he purred* flirtatiously at her. Buzz gave them a mean look as he put a protective arm around her. "Ok Hamm… you can spin… please… I'm begging you." She said after a few moments of awkwardness.

"Whatever you say… gorgeous." He replied with a wink.

"Oh Gosh…" She said while burying her face into her hands and everyone started cracking up. Buzz gave him a death glare as Hamm spun the bottle and it landed on Chuckles.

"I dare you to say Hello I am Lindsey Lohan every time someone says your name*." Hamm said.

"That's all you got?"

"Chuckles"

"Hello, I'm Lindsey Lohan."

And everyone started cracking up (even though it wasn't that funny). Chuckles spun the bottle and it landed on Mr. Potatohead. "Do you ever regret getting married to Mrs. P?"

He thought about it. "Sometimes…" Everybody's jaw dropped. "Thanks for the blackmail." Hamm said. "I ain't scared of you." Mr. Potatohead said while spinning the bottle. It landed on Jessie. Finally, he could get his revenge.

"I dare you to let me dare you 3 times."

"What! That doesn't count… right Dolly?" Jessie said hoping Dolly would back her up. She just grinned evilly. "A dare's a dare."

"YES!" Mr. Potatohead yelled victoriously. "First dare, I dare you to kiss Hamm on the lips." Both Hamm and Jessie's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Yeah… pucker up Hamm." Hamm did what he said and Jessie leaned in and gave Hamm a quick peck on the lips. Everyone except Buzz started cracking up as she quickly wiped her tongue off with her hands. Mr. Potatohead stopped laughing and then got another idea.

"Ok Buttercup, your turn now."

"WHAT!"

"You heard the guy, kiss me." Jessie let out an annoyed sigh and quickly kissed him and then started coughing. "You're breath stinks." And everyone started laughing at Buttercup who started to turn red. Once they calmed down, Mr. Potatohead got his evil face back on. "Now kiss Hamm again, this time make it longer." Jessie made a face and gave Hamm a longer kiss on the cheek.

Then she started pretending to cry, and everyone started cracking up again. Buzz gave them an even darker death glare. Then he turned to Jessie. "Don't worry…" he whispered. "I'll beat them up later." She turned her head so that she was looking at him while still hiding her face. "There's no need for that, I have plenty of dirt on them*." She laughed and then revealed her face so she could spin the bottle. It landed on Woody.

"Who do you currently love?" She asked.

"Doll- I mean Justin Bieber!" And then he quickly covered his mouth. Everyone gasped.

"BIEBER FEVER ALERT!" And then they all got up and spun around a circle and spit on the floor.

"Wait isn't Justin Bieber a guy." Dolly asked while they.

"Well technically he's a girl but-"Jessie was rudely interrupted.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I never said I love him romantically!"

"Yes of course, Woody." Buzz teased. Woody gave him a death glare and spun the bottle. Coincidently, it landed on Buzz. Woody had just the dare.

"I dare you to become Mrs. Nesbit.!" Buzz's jaw dropped.

"Who the heck is Mrs. Nesbit?" Jessie asked.

"You're about to find out." Woody said dragging Buzz behind the bed. A few minutes Woody came out from behind the bed dragging Buzz and cracking up. Buzz was wearing a pink apron and a blue hat with a flower*. He looked at Jessie who was looking back at him wide eyed.

Everyone else just starred at him for and then Dolly stood up and cleared her throat. "Ahem… THE BIEBER FEVER IS SPREADING! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" And they all started running around the room chaotically. And then Mrs. Potatohead walked in. "You better not be kissing-"And then she saw Buzz and started screaming and running around the room too. Buzz gave Woody a death glare. Woody shrugged.

"Hey, at least their not laughing."

**1*. UNICORNS PURRING LIKE CATS FLIRTATIOUSLY AT COWGIRLS! THIS IS MADNESS!**

**2*. ? **

**3*. You'll see what she means later.**

**4*.What a coincidence! Bonnie has the Mrs. Nesbit outfit.**

**Wow… that's all I have to say bout this. Crappiest truth or dares I have ever come up with. Poor Jessie, I hate Mr. Potatohead now. He's evil. Don't worry she'll get 'im back later. So will Buzz with Woody. You'll see. For now, I have to get back to go beat the video game (in the shadows to the left actually does work with the Buzz Lightyear game part!) Bye- PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**

**Next Chapter: Prank Calls**


End file.
